The Universal Crown
by ImperialStar
Summary: What would have happened if The Diamonds had found something, someone, to show them the true potential of humanity? Let us accompany Steven Universe to know the answer to this question while we see his family join the bright stars of the sky to create an even brighter empire among them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The prelude to greatness** **.**

The total darkness reigned in an unknown place . Suddenly a column of bright light emerges out of nowhere and within the column multiple spheres of different colors appear to immediately deform and unite to form a single image while a soft and feminine voice began to tell an ancestral story.

In the formed image could be seen Four silhouettes of feminine aspect put together, each different design, color and size, white was the largest and was in the middle above the other, one blue and one yellow both smaller and were on the sides, and final mind the smallest of all that was pink which was at the bottom and the only one he could see full body,

 _"Many millennia ago in The First Era_ _for a species known as The Gems_ _,_ _immortal beings of great power made of_ _solid_ _light_ _and life,_ _The_ _Diamonds_ _;_ _Matriarchs of all civilization and_ _unique is their perfection_ _sought to expand and spread that perfection throughout the universe_ _"_

The image of the silhouette change, each of silhouettes became three triangular diamonds, each corresponding in position and color these silhouettes thus forming one large diamond.

The image moved away showing that this large diamond was inside a sphere, a sphere that was sure to be a planet since it was surrounded by other planets of multiple shapes and sizes, planets which were transformed into simple silhouettes which each possessed a diamond of different color, a way to represent how the civilization of Gems spread throughout the universe.

" _The gems were great and very superior in every way to the organic beings to which they looked with disdain_ _, each gem was created with a_ _specific_ _purpose_ _, from the moment of its creation a gem_ _had_ _already_ _assigned its place in life, quartz and rubies were soldiers, pearls were maids, bismuths built the buildings of_ _civilization_ _, the_ _lazuli lyric terraformed worlds,_ _the_ _agates_ _made sure_ _that everyone did their work._

The lights and colors mixed to form a new image, in it we could see the figure of the diamond above all others.

 _"But_ _The Diamonds,_ _perfect and infinitely superior to any other gem, they ruled the entire empire_ _each with its own cut,_ _together they formed The Great Diamond Authority_ _,_ _no gem chose its own destiny and none bothered it,_ _if it_ _had_ _always_ _been until ..._ "

That voice paused as the image changed and showed a very special planet.

 _"Until_ _Diamante Rosa, the_ _youngest of all Diamante, he chose_ _the Earth to start the expansion of his court, being the colony of Earth their first_ _colony"_

We can see how the image of the planet Earth and the moon appear, then the hand of Diamond Pink appears on the earth and when touching it, both the Earth and its star transform into a black sphere with a pink diamond in the middle, and of said diamond a few lines are scattered everywhere.

 _"During its first stage the Gema colony did not differ from the others"_ the image showed the construction and start-up of a Nursery (1).

Then the image changes and shows two large figures one yellow and one blue.

 _"But that was only at the beginning, as the time passed Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, those closest to Rosa realized that the colony took too long to finish, much more than it should since the earth was a planet harmless, but reports on progress took more and more, until one day they stopped arriving, so they decided to investigate and ask Rosa what was going on "_

The image changed to show the figures of Blue Diamond and Yellow interrogating Diamond Pink.

 _"They_ _questioned Rosa and she told him that she no longer wanted to build the colony, she saw that there was life on Earth, a life that unlike the Gems was in a constant and beautiful change, I talk about the wonders and beauties of the earth._ _And among them stood out the humans who not only changed with the world but changed the world around them, although they were primitive and their change was not always going for the best,_ _it_ _was clear that, although in_ _a_ _slow way, they learned from their mistakes and took a Better_ Place _course, Rosa did not want_ to _stop that, what is_ _more, I wanted_ to _guide them and how much gems as humans learned_ from _each other mutually. "_

The yellow and blue silhouettes indicated with an admon of scolding the small silhouette that was Pink Diamond.

 _"To Yellow and Blue_ _that did not convince them or interested them, for a long time and in many ways_ _Rosa Diamante tried it_ _, but nothing convinced them to the two matriarchs otherwise, they did not care about the land because they could not see its beauty and therefore they wanted that her companion fulfilled_ _with her role as one of the rulers of the Planet Mother, that_ _ended the construction of the Gema colony once and_ _for all, although that meant destroying_ _the Earth and all life in it "_

The image changed and showed a more detailed silhouette of Diamond Rose, which was sitting on his throne, you could see the silhouette of Rosa with her hands on her head and with her whole person expressing despair.

 _"Rosa Diamante did not know what to do, to build a complete colony it needed all the resources of the planet which would leave the Earth as an empty shell and with all life extinct._ _Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond ignored their pleas and even talking to White Diamond could not even think, if neither Blue nor Yellow could understand his desire much less her._ _"_

But suddenly dark humanoid silhouettes with tribal clothes observed the great matriarch and her situation.

 _"Diamante Rosa was desperate, I did not know what_ to _do ... until_ _humans saw their grief,_ _and_ _though_ he _did not understand the full weight of the_ _if_ _tuación,_ _they_ _understood that he was suffering, seeing thus one of the best virtues of humanity was present in them, empathy impelled them_ _look for some solution to your pass_ _. "_

The humans in the image met with another human, this new figure looked more like a little higher than those of ordinary humans, in addition he wore different clothes that betrayed him as a kind of priest .

 _"_ _Uniting their forces_ _sought the advice of_ _their mystics and_ _immortals_ _guides, some special individuals_ _known as the Shamans, because they wanted to end up_ _with the anguish of the Lady of the Roses_ _, as they called her, and if there was someone she had the answer, they were them_ _"_

We see how a group of multiple shamans gather and They seemed to have a discussion.

 _"They are getting together_ _ie_ _rum and had a long debate, unlike other human them thanks to his vast wisdom them if_ they _understood everything that was happening, knew that the fate_ _of the_ _world and the people they swore_ to _protect and guide was At stake, they_ _managed to find a solution_ _, they realized that they needed an ally, someone who could match or surpass the power of a dimánate_ _and with a call_ _**EL**_ _appeared "_

The humans of the image gathered and pointed their hands towards the sky and rays of golden light came out of their hands , joining in the sky and forming an explosion of light. And from the epicenter of the explosion appeared a new yellow silhouettecovered in a golden aura and four times larger than ordinary human silhouettes, the same size or more than Diamond Pink, his body was covered in heavy yellow armor and his hair black and her skin was broached .

 _"The Golden Man_ _, that's what they called it, this being was like something never seen before for_ _the Gems as well as for the humans themselves_ _, this being was the embodiment of power and humanity._ _Seen before the eyes of his people as a superior force_ _"_

We see that the silhouette of The Golden Man is now with the Diamond Pink, Blue Diamond and White Diamond , in the image was shown a .

 _"He_ _showed_ _the great matriarchs that humans were able to_ _achieve, The diamond saw that humans were even more_ _of what they could have_ _imagined, he_ _had_ _managed to convince the diamonds not only to_ _stop his plans_ _"_

E ntonces image change again and showed a 5 figures, 4 diamonds and Man Dorado in what looked like the pit of a palace and beneath them human silhouettes holding hands and gems.

 _"And so it happened, the humans and the gems united and caught one civilization from another, both of their triumphs and failures, they learned that_ _perfection_ _did not exist, but that it should always be improved."_

 _"The Golden Man_ _was known_ _many titles_ _throughout his_ _life,_ _granted by his innumerable and historical_ _exploits_ _throughout the time, titles such as:_ _The Lord of the Perpetual, The Master of Humanity,_ _The Father of All_ _but so much humans like Gemas decided to_ _coin him a unique title and that was adapted to the_ _greatness_ _of having united them as a single people "_

The image showed that the chest of the armor of the golden human in question changed, a bright light in his chest and when the brightness vanished you could see that a symbol had appeared, it consisted of a double-headed eagle (2) which had in its belly the symbol of The Great Authority Diamond.

 _"Since_ _that_ _day, the_ _Golden Man was known for_ _all like ..._ _The_ _Diamond_ _Emperor_ _"_

 _"And together with the powerful matriarchs governed both civilizations as one, and thus merging the Great Diamond Authority with the just born Empire of Humanity was born the civilization known as the Great Crown Empire"_

Everything went back to being dark and I remain in silence until a sound and a light burst the brief and dark tranquility.

"And all were s friend, mama?" I asked a childish voice of a child full of curiosity and the light was lit a lamp from a bedside table.

We can see that a child of no more than 6 or 7 years lying on a bed with his pajamas on, plump build, black , curly hair, but what stood out from his look It was the iris of his eyes which was multi colored.

A feminine voice answered him full of affection and affection, as only a mother can have ... besides being the same voice that was telling the story all the time.

"* Giggles * you could say they did that and they also went further" replied the mother, leaving her son confused.

"what does that mean?" the son asked very confused.

"You'll learn it when you grow up, now it's time to sleep." I say the mother as she turned off the light and went to the door.

"Good night , I love you, mama," the son said goodbye while he settled down and slept.

"Good night, I love you too my little Steven" said the mother as she closed the door.

We see that his mother is a very tall woman, two or maybe three meters tall and different shades of pink, both his skin and his clothes which was something similar to that of a dancer.

Once she closed the door, she spoke to the two people on either side of the door .

The first was a very large and stocky woman, her skin was orange with dark orange stripes running through her body, with a long and abundant white hair , yellow eyes and a gem by the nose, her clothes were a sleeveless leotard that he showed his powerful breasts and denoted his muscular build , which had a pink diamond on his chest .

The other was a giant two little bigger than women rose markedly higher and far more than women orange meters, which could easily be mistaken for a robot, because the individual in question was covered from head to toe with a golden armor , very well decorated with details of eagles and some other symbols, in his right hand he carried a huge spear, he remained rigid and motionless in his position reinforcing even more the illusion of the robot that he gave .

One was known as a quartz but more specifically a Jasper, a gem originally designed for battle and protection, the other was what was known as an Adept Custodian or Custodian , a human being modified and genetically improved both in body and mind, It is not only a living weapon of tremendous power but rather a human promoted to the next step of its evolutionary line.

The woman in pink looked at him and in a kind and charming way I spoke to them.

"Jaspe r m i, m i Aquilón good night to you too, look after him well."

Both seeing her leave the room and being in his presence became stiff to see her and even more so when she spoke to them.

"If my diamond , thank my diamond "

Both responded in unison in a military and regal manner, but one could subtly note that the pure but ethereal enthusiasm was what drove his words deep.

Pink lady moved away and took course for OTR or place, she may have taken one of the portals to arrive at the moment, but instead he decided to walk the route to his destination which was not so far away .

I walk through a series of luxurious s corridor is for a long time to one of a quick way , on his way he saw various Quartz and Custodians , but he also saw other types of people and gems such as Sapphire, Rubies, Agates , Pearls, Peridots, Scientists , the occasional Space Marine and Robonoids that assisted them, Among others, going back and forth, doing their job of keeping everything running as it should, exchanging information or reviewing panels, wiring and screens of the walls, corridors or throughthe glass windows of some rooms .

Many of those who were not so focused on their affairs, and managed to see her, she greeted her with a bow or crossed her arms to make the classic greeting for the diamonds, she returned the greeting even at a high speed.

She stopped at a huge door , easily ten times larger than her and made of solid gold, very technological appearance and guarded by another 6 of those Custodians and another 6 of those Quartz Gems , only that this case three were from purple and one red and each one on his chest had a diamond of different color.

She greeted them all and these in her own way but with enthusiasm they returned the greeting, all before she came through the huge door which opened when she barely got close enough.

The room I entered was undoubtedly a massive throne room , the whole place was a work of art in all its splendor, the colors pink, blue, yellow, white, red and gold were what made this masterpiece of the technology and artistic architecture.

The most remarkable thing in the room were two things, the first was a huge golden throne which radiated a slight but powerful golden light which felt not only powerful but also tranquilizing, which with all the wires, screws, tubes and more connected to him, plus that ethereal, soothing light betrayed him that it was more than a simple piece of decoration.

The second thing that attracted attention was the occupants of the room, there were also Quartz, Custodians and Rubies standing guard, some remained quiet and vigilant from a specific place in the room while others patrolled various areas.

He could see Perlas, Peridots, Scientists , AI and others in the same situation as in the corridors , only that on this occasion was much smaller number of them, many most of them were concentrated reviewing each part of the huge mechanical throne that was in the room.

But this was not the occupants who stole almost all the attention, who actually did so were in the middle of the room sitting around a round table and each seated on a throne smaller than that mechanized gold throne, each of them was of a color as different as those who were sitting on them.

Each one of them was surrounded by holographic screens abundant in complex information and with a quartz, custodian, pearl and / or agate standing diligently next to them.

When she saw them, she smiled at them, and Newton's first law was present, because the effect of that action caused a reaction equal to the original.

" Ah ~ Rosa you finally arrived, how Is the ? " Asked the lady with blue color with cheerful curiosity

"Asleep and surely having beautiful dreams, Blue," answered Diamante Rosa as she sat on her own throne and Perla stood faithfully by her side.

" He certainly does, you told him that story after all," said Yellow Diamond.

"How do you know what was that particular story?" Asked Rosa.

"It 's one of the ones she likes best, it's easy to guess for a mother like me that my son likes and when he wants it. "Diamond White said with a smirk Rosa.

"Yes, a mother like you and a father like me who can see what happens and I tell them all " the Emperor spoke, making the smile on the lips of the great white gem It vanished and was replaced with a grimace.

"Snitch," he said with distaste for the amusement of The Emperor and most of the occupants of the table.

"Well, leaving aside that we have important issues to deal with" said the Emperor, having everyone's attention.

Rosa Diamante settled on her throne, both she and Perla and the others had a screen and a keyboard to take note of every detail to discuss.

It was time to work, after all a vast and powerful intergalactic empire was not going to lead alone.

 **End of** **Chapter** **one**

 _._

**Information corner** **:**

 **(one)** **Nursery: A Nursery is a place** **where** **Gems are created, a** **through** **a** **machine** **named "Injector" which takes all the energy and minerals from the earth, and after a while a Gem to pay off this Gem, depending on what type of Gem is (** **Peridot** **, Agates, Sapphires, Pearls** **Etc** **) is You will have an assigned task.**

 **(two)** **Bicephalous Eagle** **:** **an** **eagle with two heads,** **used as a symbol or shield of various civilizations throughout history being the first time it was found was in Central Anatolia, now known as** **Turkey** **.** **It is also the symbol that represents the entire Empire of Humanity** **.**

 **[Logging in…]**

 _S_ _allusions and welcome to The Crown Empire, as a new and_ _loyal citizen_ _of this glorious_ _Im_ _perio, whether as Gem or Human has both rights and duties to the empire._

 _One of your main duties_ _and rights to the Crown Empire is education, one of the greatest mottos of the empire has always been "knowledge is the currency of the empire, use it well", that is why today you will receive as a citizen (and according to your rank) information of all kinds with respect to our great empire and those who compose it._

 _Atte_ _:_ _Adeptus_ _Administratum_ _._

 _ **Note: this**_ _**information**_ _**is**_ _**official and**_ _**approved**_ _**property**_ _**of**_ _**the**_ _**Adeptus**_ _**Administratum**_ _**and therefore of the Diamonds and The Emperor, any alteration or damage will cause a fine or broken legs, if it detects or suspects an undue alteration, contact the Arbitrator, Arbiter or nearest authority.**_

 _ **Atte**_ _**:**_ _**Adeptus**_ _**Administratum**_ _**.**_

 **Know your Gems and Human:**

 **Gems:**

 **Diamonds: rulers of the entire civilization of Gem, are the** **most** **powerful and revered Gems of all** **, are they who control with The Emperor a whole intergalactic empire and the fate of countless millions of human souls and gems alike** **.**

 **Peridots: gems designed for engineers and various scientific tasks, usually using mechanical prostheses to compensate for their small size and lack of ability to change shape.**

 **Pearls: Originally created as servants and considered for a long time as the** **lowest type of Gema,** **were considered only superior to defective Gema and you might just be able to what they were told, at least** **until the onset of** **age** **Gilded,** **after that it was shown that they were well versed in many things, from housework, motherhood, art to the domain of science such as history, physics, biology and technology** **as** **well** **as swordfighting.**

 **Quartz: quartz gems are usually Jaspers, topaz,** **ians** **Carden, amethysts among others,** **all** **created with military purpose, often with the Rubies the troops that fight the wars,** **being guardians,** **escorts** **or security guards, are very strong physically and very powerful.**

 **Rubies: other types of gems created for military purposes, are able to use** **pyrokinesis** **and unlike Quartz are smaller and** **very hyperactive, they are usually escort or rescue of other Gems most of the time** **.**

 **Agates:** **Institutional** **gems** **, in** **charge of maintaining order in order other gems or humans of lower rank than** **they** **, usually known to be** **strict and regal as** **very repellent most** **of the time to those who are under them,** **or also for being** **very flattering orarrogant, but they know how to do their job and from the Age of** **Gilded the encounters with them are usually less unpleasant** **.**

 **Humans:**

 **The Emperor of Humanity:** **also** **known as "The Diamond Emperor" among other innumerable names and different titles, is the** **human being** **more** **powerful** **and intelligent** **ever known and serves as** a **guide,** **guardian** **and leader of all mankind** for **over** **60 millennia, is by far the most revered, respected and human sage of all** **time, now also fulfills the same role for all the Gems** **.** **[Loading more information]**

 **Pri** **marks: [** **ERROR** **:** **File not available** **]** **[Analyzing ...] [ERROR: User range: Civil, a higher rank is required** **to access the file.** **]**

 **Custodians:** **Soldiers** **from the Adeptus Custodes, an organization of genetically modified super soldiers created** **and trained** **by the Emperor himself, are known** **to be the most powerful** **or** **elite of all, few Humans outside the Emperor and few Gems outside of** **Diamonds can make him fight** **these warriors.** **It is not for less since they** **are** **also** **the personal guard of the** **same Emperor, or** **less** **so** **in principle since now they protect the ace** **Diamantes.**

 **Space Marine: the elite force of the military elite of humanity, similar to the Custodes in nature and created in a similar way, but unlike these Space Marines can be "mass produced" and more are more "weak" , if that word can be applied to them, they are essentially human but their capabilities are far above a human being** **, if one of these is directed towards you and you are your enemy you only have two options:**

 **TO)** **I have a lot** **, but I did a lot** **of heavy artillery on your side** **.**

 **OB) hide and pray so he will not find you.**

 **And everything said of a Space Marine is applied by 5 to a** **Custode**

 **Scientist: part** **of the** **Adeptus** **Cientica** **these human** **and gems** **are** **in** **charge** **of** **R & D** **(Research** and **Development)** **of all l** **to civilization,** **created as** a **replacement** for **the failed and** **now extinct** **Adeptus** **Mechanicus** **(** **also** **with** **ocid as** **Admech** **or onlyMechani** **cus** **[for** **more** **information** **consult the History of the Empire of Mars])**

 **Others:**

 **AIs** **/ Robots /** **Robonoids** **:** **a creation of** **both** **humanity** **and Gems** **.** **They are intelligences** **/ machines** **created with the** **purpose** **of** **serving and protecting** **.** **Forbidden in the beginning by The Emperor after the Long** **Night (** **for more information see "The Iron War") it was again allowed its use and mass production in the middle of the Golden Age, all under the surveillance and conditions imposed by the Emperor to guarantee total loyalty and willingness to** **serve** **humanity and its allies.**

 **They do everything for human beings** **, from housework, fight wars** **or** **even serve as a couple for many humans** **and /** **or gems.**

 **Hybrid: [Loading** **information** **]**

 **Hello to all my comrades, here** **ImperialS** **tar bringing you a story that has been hanging around my head for a long time.**

 **How long?** **You can** **, since** **Jasper was** **corrupted, yes, from that moment.**

 **But I wanted to wait** **to** **be able** **to** **do this well** **, that the history and the elements and ideas of each part of** **the** **Canon of each universe in question were the** **most** **...** **Canon.**

 **although** **of having begun** **to write** **before** **"A Single Pale Rose" this story very surely** **I would have predicted the 8** **0% of the episode in question.**

 **But in the end I have nothing** **more** **to say.** **Leave your** **review** **, whether they want to praise me, insult me, advise me or what they want to communicate, because that motivates me to continue not to say writing but to continue with this story.**

 **And if you are** **aware** **in** **which** **country I live (I will give you a clue, start with "V" and rhyme with "Suela") and you want to help me to eat and write one** **more** **day** **then contact me and I will gladly give you the link of my** ******account** **.**

 **Your comrade and friend** **ImperialStar** **is dismissed** **until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **Two** **:**

 **Arriving at the Great City** **.**

The sun arose on the horizon announcing the beginning of a new day, a new journey, a new beginning for half the earth , the rays of its almost omnipresent light falling on one of the faces of the world, illuminating the cities, countries and entire continents which were filled with even more life.

The Earth, being the center of the entire crown empire, is the owner of some of the greatest wonders of both galaxy and it is not for less, The Earth was the center of government of all the intergalactic empire, but its wonders only limited to the political, military, technological or spiritual, Earth, from even before the creation of the Empire, was and still is a place full of so much natural beauty, so much life and variety that it is qualified as a " Paradise World" ", Full of all kinds of animal beauties and exotic places , more its importance for empire, than any person from the planet since visiting.

There were many important sites on the planet, the beautiful natural landscapes, the increasingly modern as, large and advanced cities, whether quiet and small, or the gigantic and ultra-massive mega-metropolis called "Hive Cities", or the headquarters of almost all the organizations that make up the Crown Empire, such as the headquarters of the Inquisition, the Adeptus Cientica, Custodes, Astarte and many others.

But of all the places in The Earth there was one or in particular that stood out above any other, not only on the planet but also throughout the Empire, and that place was the center of political power and authority, and nothing less than the home of the leaders of the Great Crown Empire; The Imperial Palace.

This was a hyper-massive structure that was a full continent in size . A itself is such a large building that makes you wonder whether it is appropriate really call it palace, and that only if we take into account the size of the palace _on the surface,_ raised from thebottom of the ocean floor, thanks to the combined power of the patriarch and The imperial matriarchs and built with a combination of the highest technology, design, effort and union of the best engineers and architects of humans and gems. All under the direction of The Emperor and The Empresses . The stunning beauty and importance of this place, both outside and den tro, had no pair, owns or n glow itself that can be seen not only from space but also from the other side of the planet, the amount of people who cared for or worked inside the palace was even greater than the number of inhabitants of the cities Washington, New York and New Jersey put s board.

Not only is it a luxurious, continental-sized building whose buildings extend several tens of kilometers to the sky . The Imperial Palace is more a set of multiple interconnected fortresses that houses all kinds of wonders, treasures, religions, technologies , gardens the size of a city, as well as forests and complete jungles . Although perhaps the most popular and striking of all of all the wonders would be neither more nor less than Empire City.

Empire City is by far the largest , most luxurious, technologically advanced and important hive city on the entire planet and perhaps all of Corona , located on the surface of the palace north of the center of the palace, this city was home to the greatest exponents of the power, talent, intelligence and charisma of the whole civilization. All its inhabitants, from the humblest inhabitant of one of the hundreds of thousands of underground apartments, be this a simple Servant who acts as janitor , waiter or cook, until the most recognized inhabitant of the highest part of the s kilometric buildings extending to the sky as a prestigious CIENTIFIC C, an honest and charismatic planetary ruler, an important and respected military figure, a petado res Apothecary, all s and absolutely all are completely proud and fortunate to have come to live in this city .

All this is due to the fact that the greatest dream or achieving almost all C itizen Imperial, is to prove his worth to the man and the greatest women of all creation, who manages to overcome in Empire City will prove to be among the best universe.

To live here is for almost all the members of the empire the same as being at the gates of paradise.

 **(Mega Terminal Empire)**

A s every city with a minimum of decency, Empire City also has a terminal where people from almost every corner of one of the two galaxies is received.

The Mega Terminal Empire was the terminal , several kilometers wide and high , From all types of companies in the Empire City, all types of people, humans and gems, from all corners , and from all corners , be it aerial, marine, submarine, subterranean, spatial or warped, this place was a mu and special terminal with all kinds of different ports working 24/7 .

The place enjoyed a great architectural beauty, everywhere you could see the typical fauna of a terminal as immigrants, tourists, vendors in their stalls or in a traveling way earning a living, as well as the people who came to this city to make a profit a place in history in one way or another , as they could also be seen patrolling the Arbites and the occasional Custode patrolling from here to there and maintaining order among the bustle with their presence, at least on the part of the latter to the curiously they also attracted the attention of some tourists who wanted to take a picture with the golden giants .

One of the most widely used methods of land transport to travel from one place to another was the HyperLoop, which consisted of a group of capsules that moved through a tube, the speed that reaches is so great that it breaks with the barrier of the sound, in this way you can travel hundreds of kilometers in just seconds.

 _"Arriving at Empire City, passengers bound for Empire City have arrived at their destination, please wait for the doors to open and the capsule is stopped, your bags are waiting for you in the unloading area, remember that the code to find and remove your suitcase has been sent as_ _u_ _s Smartvice, if any problems_ _you may report_ it _to the nearest ATM_ _have a good day and welcome to City Empire! "_

People could hear that feminine voice through the intercommunicator, in one of the stations of the see as one of the HyperLoop capsules stopped and from her began to lower their passengers. Among the travelers was a family of three persons, computed by a mother, a father and the daughter.

You could tell by their clothes that they were wealthy and class people, although the mother's outfit consisted of a white outfit, had a silver double-headed eagle necklace and on the shoulder had a symbol which consisted of two squares placed one above. the other as a tower and entrelazad you for the tips, giving it the appearance of u na DNA strand and also with a pair of wings golden brown on each side, too I had white gloves covering his forearm .

Her husband wore an elegant business suit with typical decorations of any imperial aristocrat, and his daughter wore a simple dress with ruffles and slippers, she wore glasses and, like her parents, her skin was brown.

"Ok, according to my Smartvice, our luggage is being downloaded on the G45 platform" said the father to what his wife

"Well go and look for her , while we wait for you at the meeting point where the Inquisitor is waiting for us" said the mother diligently and then addressed her daughter

"While daughter, you will come with me remember to keep close to me , the terminal is very full, understand that this meeting is very important, so I do not want to waste time because you got distracted with something and you lost your sight " said the mother his daughter.

"Yes mother" was the only thing that her daughter obediently answered.

"Also remember that it is very important to behave as best as possible, we are going to be in the presence of an inquisitor and it is necessary to give the best of the impressions, are you clear? " I explained to her daughter in a very serious way the mother.

"I understand perfectly mother," his daughter said politely and calmly, almost in a submissive manner.

Both came to one of the many restaurants in the terminal, the restaurant in question was a very elegant and it was also very expensive, the daughter looked around and saw the showcases in which they could see exhibited delicious and very beautifully designed dessert, sweet and different savory dishes that anyone would drink water to the mouth, the smell of coffee and fresh chocolate was omnipresent and it opened the appetite to the girl, but would not ask for anything because her mother was very strict with her healthy diet, Besides, they were not here to eat.

They arrived at a table in a very distant part of all the others, with 3 of their four empty chairs, the fourth chair was occupied by a man with an elegant and regal bearing, with a serious look on his face like that of a soldier, in his mid-thirties with a small scar on his chin and another his cheek, his head was shaved, his eyes were brown, his head was shaved , he was dressed in a dark green raincoat, black pants and combat boots, a belt full with a knife in its sheath and other different objects that they could not recognize.

The mother saw this man and knew that immediately he was the one they were looking for, this because what stood out most when he saw it was his buckle had, it was an "I" made of gold with a skull in the center, one of the most recognized symbols , feared and / or respected throughout the Empire. The symbol of the Inquisition.

So this man was the inquisitor he sought, the subject had not taken his eyes off since they entered the restaurant, that look on the part of the inquisitor felt like being pointed by a sniper rifle for the mother.

"My dear sir, if I'm not mistaken, you must be the Inquisitor Barus Rubrica, right? My name is ..." the mother did not continue speaking because she was interrupted by Barus.

"The Apothecary Priyanka Maheswaran, it 's a pleasure to speak in person" spoke with elegance and education the Inquisitor something that contrasted a little with his appearance, his voice was deep and somewhat soft at the same time a little scratchy. I look at the daughter of the marriage "And she must you must be your daughter Connie, if your husband Doug is not with you so you should still come on the road with your luggage " was not an assumption but an affirmation.

" If that's the way it is ... everything really. "Priyanka said a little surprised by the interruption. I look at his daughter Connie " Connie, where are your manners?" She asked her daughter, who was distracted looking at the candies of some of the stained glass windows, but upon hearing her mother's voice, she quickly reacted.

"Oh? Yes, sorry !, pleasure Lord Inquisitor, my name is Connie "gave her hand to Arbiter and the clasping and letting out a small laugh and answered.

"Oh no, I'm not a Lord Inquisitor, my name is Barus" he turned to Priyanka and with a look and said "we need to clarify some things before reaching our destination" I look briefly at Connie who had eyes and ears on them and then again I look at his mother "alone"

This put to the Sr. Maheswaran in a small dilemma, her husband Doug has not arrived yet so there was no one to keep an eye on Connie, but in turn an Inquisitor, one of the greatest authorities of the Empire after the royal family had asked him something, He did not like the idea of Connie separating from her in a place like a terminal, he looked around and saw that near the entrance of the restaurant there were red armchairs, he saw that it was the perfect place for Connie to will move but still be in sight.

"Connie, I want you to go and sit in one of the armchairs over there," the mother said to her daughter, pointing to the aforementioned chairs. "I want you to stay there and, unless I or your father tells you, do not move for nothing in the world. Is that clear? "

"If I breast, I will, " he said as he obeyed his mother and headed towards the chairs.

Once seated she put her hand inside the backpack that she carried on her back and took out a book which she read to read. The minutes passed quickly with the reading, he saw his surroundings and nothing had really changed, he saw that his mother was still talking to Mr. Barus and his father had not arrived yet.

She was about to continue reading but she felt a basic and basic instinct to attack her, she felt like going to the bathroom, she looked around but saw where the restaurant was, she went to the cash register and asked the cashier, a gem skin bagged, a rutile for what he could remember, where was the bathroom, but she replied that the bathroom was only available to customers and Connie could not be considered a customer because he had not consumed anything, did not lack but wanted to go to go against an order from his mother at the expense of getting into a mess.

Then he remembered that he had seen a bath at a two stores near the restaurant, his mother had told him not to move your site, but the desire to go were very intense and tough it was not an option, sure if comes and goes fast not There will be a problem, he leftthe restaurant the address to the bathroom quickly.

Time afte she finished using the bathroom, and having washed his hands very hard, hurried to the restaurant re gress praying to the Emperor that his mother has not noticed and get into trouble.

He was so fast and at the same time so deep in thought that he did not realize what was in front and ended up crashing into something and fell to the ground

"OUCH" or rather someone who also fell to the ground.

Connie was rubbing her head a bit stunned by the impact, opened her eyes and noticed two things: the first is that her glasses had fallen on impact, so her vision was a bit blurry but even with that she saw more or less well, which brings us to the second thing I notice, and that was the person with whom he crashed .

She was a Caucasian girl, at first glance she could not tell if she was the same age, although judging by her stature, she would say yes, she had a sturdy build, wore blue jeans, a pink shirt with a star in the center and pink sandals. , what most caught her attentionwas not just the fact of having eyes and bubble gum pink hair, her shirt had risen a little in the area of his belly rebelling have a circular pink gem.

"I'm sorry!" Connie said as she quickly got up and helped her up.

Connie noticed while helping to lift her that the ground had fallen some things that both carried in their hands at the time of collision, on the floor saw scattered some things like several packages of ice cream "" Gato Galletas ", a guitar, the book that Connie I was reading, but I could not see his glasses anywhere.

"I ... I'm sorry, I did not see you and ... let me lift your stuff" said Connie nervously since she did not want any problems.

" Hey , hey , and relax, I know it was not your intention" I spoke in a calm and relaxed way that pink-haired girl, with a soft voice and an attitude that I did not expect "What if I help you get up?" He offered to help her to lift everything that was on the floor.

Between the two they quickly gathered everything that was thrown away and once that was done they gave their respective belongings.

"Thank you very much and apologize again, but I- a second ... and my glasses? I'm missing my glasses, "asked Connie, noting that her glasses were still missing.

"Your glasses?" The confused girl asked, but she left that confusion aside and set out to look for them better "I think the * CRACK * ... oh no" his pink eyes opened when he realized that he found them in the worst possible way .

To look for him he took a step back to move and register the area, and doing that floor something and really hoped that it was not what he wanted, to lift his foot immediately realized how much he hated being right, because there they were the glasses with their casing bent irregularly and the purple crystals cracked and broken.

I pick up the remains that used to be one of the pristine glasses on the floor, he saw the brunette with a look of horror at seeing her most needy position in tatters.

"I'm sorry" the pink haired man spoke, now she was the one who had to offer an apology that would not do any good.

"My mother is going to assassinate me" said the dark-skinned girl with her voice full of as much horror as her face showed-

"I'm sorry, but wait I can fix them!" I exclaimed trying to calm and convince the pink-eyed girl to the brunette, but this only caused disbelief and confusion a little over the horror I felt at the moment, How to fix them? They were made of broken metal and glass !

Confusion rose to stratospheric levels when he saw the pink-haired girl spit on her glasses and use her shirt to spread saliva everywhere.

"But what are you doing ?!" exclaimed Extremely confused Connie for what she was doing.

"Neglect this, solve it, just wait" the girl said as if she knew what she was doing.

Connie was too confused with the whole situation to her liking, just when she was about to ask what Connie was up to she saw something that surprised her a lot, her glasses shone slightly but that was the least since the most surprising thing was to see how the twisted frame recovered straight shape, at the same time the chipped and broken glass was renewed.

"that's! Time? I told you that it would work "said the girl very proud of her work" have a try "he said as he extended his hand and handed them to Connie who a look of amazement illuminating his features and some doubt took his glasses.

She tried them on, they were like new! Even the crystals seemed to be polished.

"I ... I ... How did you do this?" Connie asked wanting to have a clear answer.

"I'm magical!" Exclaimed the girl with enthusiasm "good magical medium, it's on my mother's side," he clarified later.

" Hehe je gem should have known by "Connie said tying out and feeling a little embarrassed for not having noticed it before, but then he noticed something strange in the words of the pink - haired girl.

"medium? But how medium? That would mean, are you a hybrid !? "asked Connie surprised by the revelation, because until now she believed that she was a complete gem .

Connie was surprised by this situation, she had heard about the hybrids between humans and gems, but she had never seen one but meet him in person.

"Yes, my father was human and my mother one of the most beautiful gems of creation" said the girl "so he always says that we touch the subject "

" Wow " was the only thing Connie said and then she noticed a detail.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Connie, Connie Maheswaran" she introduced herself to the girl

"Nice to meet you Connie, my name Nora Universe" finally presented that girl.

"Who are you talking to, daughter?" A soft male voice asked curiously.

Connie observed the new member of the conversation, was a man of perhaps forty years, maybe more, had a long and somewhat graying hair, although the top of his head was completely bald, had a beard and his skin was a bit tanned, He also noticed someoverweight, but not much, beast a green sweater, dark blue jean pants, black sandals and loaded a couple of suitcases plus a very large bag, in addition to having his daughter a guitar hanging of your bag.

"Oh? Hello dad, she is Connie "he replied with a smile that emerged from the moment he saw his father, the man extended his hand and introduced himself in a friendly manner.

"Hi Connie, my name is Greg Universe"

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your daughter Mr. Universe" she answered the greeting by squeezing her hand she asked herself why her name was familiar.

"I'm glad to see that my Nora has made a friend"

"If I-" whatever I was going to say was cut off when something, or rather, someone called your attention very powerfully.

"CONNIE!" A scream reminded him of the peaceful nothingness he was in, saw that the source of that sound was approaching his position with a face of few friends with his father, who also had that face.

"Where were you?! Why did you move, I did not tell you not to move ?! Do you have any idea how anguished she was ?! "To say that she was angry was to be short, a volcano of hysteria defined her better.

Connie is in a bind and with her nerves in the clouds because of the mess she was in right now, she explained to her mother the situation, if not.

" I 'm sorry, I had to go to the bathroom and I could not use the one in the restaurant so I went to one that was on the way here !, but then I tripped over Nora and I fell and my glasses broke and ..." and in that instant he knew that he chose a terrible way of telling things, and he knew it in the instant that the face consortiated by the aforementioned hysteria of his mother was directed to the Universe, which were thrown a little backwards between this action , it was as if they were pointing at them with the barrel of a gun.

Greg acted quickly in an attempt to calm things down . "You will see what happened was-" keyword I try.

"You should not go where you are not called and educate your daughter better!" Mrs. Maheswaran answered abrasively, Greg would have replied to this but he did not let him speak.

"And know you owe me a pair of new glasses for my daughter!" She continued until her daughter interrupted her in an effort to protect Nora and her father.

"No, no, no mom, she repairs them here, you see?" He showed her the glasses that Nora repaired.

Priyanka and her husband saw this, they calmed down a bit, but the abrasiveness in their speech remained.

"We have no time to lose, we have more urgent issues, your girl looks where you are going and you sir make sure you keep your children out of trouble, with permission!" He said as he took his daughter's hand and they quickly left the place without give Mr. Universe time to respond, although his daughter did have something to say.

"Goodbye Connie, I hope to see you again soon!" He said with hope and enthusiasm.

While all this happened Barus is at a safe distance seeing everything.

"Life in the big city has become more interesting than I thought, who would say that such a feat was possible? Things can only be funnier from here" he spoke to no one in particular as he headed towards a wall and traversed it, disappearing without leaving any trace.

 **End of** **Chapter** **one**

 **[Logging in…]**

 _ **[Has**_ _**been updated with new information database, all new or altered information will be indicated with "[New]"]**_

 _S_ _allusions and welcome to The Crown Empire, as a new and_ _loyal citizen_ _of this glorious_ _Im_ _perio, whether as Gem or Human has both rights and duties to the empire._

 _One of your main duties and rights to the Crown Empire is education, one of the greatest mottos of the empire has always been "knowledge is the currency of the empire, use it well", that is why today you will receive as a citizen (and according to your rank) information of all kinds with respect to our great empire and those who compose it._

 _Atte_ _: Adeptus_ _Administratum_ _._

 _ **Note: this information is official and approved property of the Adeptus**_ _**Administratum**_ _**and therefore of the Diamonds and The Emperor, any alteration or damage will cause a fine or broken legs, if it detects or suspects any undue alteration contact the Arbitrator, Inquisitor or authority nearest.**_

 _ **Atte**_ _**: Adeptus**_ _**Administratum**_ _**.**_

 **Know your Gems and Human:**

 **Gems:**

 **[New]** **Diamond** **/ empresses:** **rulers of all civilization Gem** **in** **seniority,** **are now also** **co** **Rulers of humanity.** **they are** **the most powerful and revered Gems of all, it is they who control with The Emperor a whole intergalactic empire and the fate of countless millions of human souls and gems alike.**

 **[New] Rutilo: an assistant gem, designed to provide both administrative and military support.**

 **Humans:**

 **[New]** **The Emperor of Humanity: also known as "The Diamond Emperor" among countless other names and different titles, is the most powerful and intelligent human being ever known and serves as a guide, guardian and leader of all humanity since more than 60 millennia ago, he is by far the most revered, respected and wise human of all times, now he also fulfills that same role for all Gems.**

 **Both the how the Empresses, at least on the part of humans, is revered and seen almost as a deity, people usually pray in times of crisis even when the** **a** **ruled and said he does not like this kind of reverence, but this, at least on the part of humans it is not an easy task.**

 **[Loading more information]**

 **Primarch: [ERROR: File not available]**

 **[Analyzing ...]**

 **[** **Access Denied]** **: User Range: Civil, a higher rank is required to access the file.**

 **[New] Apothecary: member of the branch of the Adeptus Scientist who is in charge of medical research, these subjects of noble profession dedicate their lives to save the others, alleviate ailments, restore health and extend indefinitely other lives, are in all part, from the smallest villages to the battlefield.**

 **[New] Inquisitor: The Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition and The Empresses, or only The Inquisition, is the special police of the empire, its members are the most feared, admired and respected by all, with an authority only surpassed by the imperial family and some chosen of these.** **These subjects dedicate their lives to eliminate both internal and external threats to the empire, in addition to other tasks necessary to regulate and ensure that the empire continues to function as it should.**

 **[New]** **Custodes:** **Soldiers** **from the Adeptus Custodes, an organization of super-genetically modified soldiers** **,** **created** **and trained** **by the Emperor himself, are known** **to be the most powerful** **or** **elite of all, few Humans outside the Emperor and few Gems out** **of Diamonds can make them stop these warriors.** **It is not for less since they are the personal guard of the own Emperor.**

 **They are in charge of the protection and surveillance of the Imperial Palace, and by extension, Empire City, one or more Custodes can be seen patrolling from one side to another, or through the corridors of the palace or through the streets of the city, either by the surface, above or in the underground.** **Wherever they go they will bring order with their mere presence.** **And sometimes tourists or people who want to take a picture next to one of the** **Talons** **of the imperial family.**

 **Others:**

 **[New] Hybrid: product of the relationship between humans and gems, although humans and gems have been millennia united as a civilization, you can rarely see one of these, mainly because to create a hybrid a gem must yield its physical form to give birth to the child, something that only a very small number of gems have been willing to do.**

 **[closening session]**

 ** _hi comrades, here ImperialStar once again bringing my followers and friends a new chapter of history, I thank their comments very much and that is why I will answer your questions._**

 ** _Master of the Boot: undoubtedly a very crazy crossover, but no more than with My Little Pony, that's another level of madness that strangely (and with the right writers) works multiple times, there was not much history of CrossOver between Warhammer and Steven Universe thing that seemed strange to me since in a certain way it has many things in common, among them and the most obvious of all The Warp._**

 ** _P.D: since you're The Master of the boot, do you think you could make me some boots whose sole does not get peeled after 3 months of using it?_**

 ** _The Cowardly Christian: answered by PM._**

 ** _Chad0615: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm working to correct the errors by 50%, I hope it looks better._**

 ** _Springtrap1233: I'm glad you liked my work, it's good to see a fan as attached as you, neglect that the rivers of blood are going to ... a moment (check your account)_**

 ** _are you !, I knew that your nickname sounded to me from somewhere, I have to say that your ideas are good, but your development is horrible, less easy than brain, patience and dedication you can make an excellent work of art._**

 ** _sonic: I'm glad you liked it, if there is some account you do to follow my story and you find out when it's updated._**

 ** _P.D: say hello to Amy and Tails, and Knuckles._**

 ** _Imperial Trooper101: I'm glad that my fiction work you liked, and I like your ideas, I'll keep them in mind but I do not promise to put them in my story._**

 ** _It is a pleasure to see a brother of the battle reading my story._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The sigil of The Great City.

After leaving the passenger terminal, the Maheswaran family took a luxurious aerial limousine, surely given by the Inquisitor Barus, and once the family put their luggage in the trunk and on board, the driver of the luxury vehicle ignited engines and it rose to heaven.

While Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran decided to concentrate on their Smartvice and talk to each other, the daughter preferred to take a look at the landscape outside the window. the view of Empire City from the heights was something that Connie left completely speechless, he had decided to leave his reading for a while and give himself the opportunity to see through the passenger window the panorama, the first thing I notice is that the city was gigantic . I could see the sunlight illuminating houses, celestial apartments, shops and others spreading through the buildings that made up the whole city, a huge number of them were so tall and big that they reached more and more of the same clouds, the light of the Sun added a magical and brilliant beauty to the already beautiful architecture, visualized various types of vehicles and machines of all kinds, furrowing jealousy or climbing the kilometric buildings.

At some given moments Connie turned her gaze from the splendid scenery and directed it to one of the several seats of the limo, or to one of the windows on the other side of her seat, she did not know why but there seemed to be something out of place, but I could not define it well.

Connie turned her gaze to the view outside the window and saw something she had not noticed before, that left her breathless, beyond the city there seemed to be what she could only describe as a gigantic wall three times the size of a mountain , made of what appeared to be ivory and above it some domes, towers and other structures that could be seen from up close and far on the wall, it was very impressive because the better she could see that this wall, which At first it was confused with a mountain, it surrounded the entire city and was much larger than any building in the city, it also realized that the entire city was divided in two by a very long street located right in the middle, the street in As the issue began in a huge doorway in the wall, a door three times the size of the largest building in the city, it was made of silver or some similar material, Connie had to move to the another front seat to see better where the other end of the street was, he was surprised to see that there was another door similar to massive but made of gold and it seemed to have images carved in them, but due to the light and the distance he could not see it with detail, and above and far away she could see what looked like a colossal castle that, at first glance, seemed to be much larger than the city itself and much more imposing in size and size than any mountain I have seen. The wall was so big that it was impossible for Connie, even from the great height, to see where the wall ended.

"what is that?" I ask with curiosity the brunette to nobody in particular and in a low voice, but even so she was heard by the driver.

The driver from long ago was watching the family, of all the small was the only one who decided to look at the world that was beyond the window did not need to see it through the rearview mirror like his parents, because the girl decided to sit near him .

"That huge street you see is Urbanetania Avenue" answered Connie's question, getting her full attention.

"And what's on the other side of the doors?" He wanted to know.

"Oh that's one of the entrances to the imperial palace" this fact surprised Connie a lot.

"The imperial palace ?! After that gigantic wall that is so far away from the city palace?" asked the young black-haired girl.

"Behind the wall, no, you're wrong, that gigantic", as you called it, is the palace, "clarified the driver.

Connie was totally impressed with the data, she just like every living thing on the planet knew about this place, she had read long ago that it was by far one of the largest structures created by Corona, but she did not know that much.

"It's amazing," she said, totally hypnotized by the imposing size and beauty of the palace, then added something else.

"I did not know that the palace was the size of a mountain." The driver, hearing that, corrected him.

"Oh no, no, that's not the whole palace, what ever there is is only the throne room." this revelation made Connie's jaw drop from the impression.

"Excuse me, could you do your job and put your eyes on the road?" The mother asked a little and not very pleasant to the driver, it seems that the conversation between the two out of their affairs and did not like in the least.

"Neglect my lady, the autopilot is the one that is doing the work for me" the driver answered waiting for that to relax the woman a little, pity that the luck seemed not to be on his side.

"If the autopilot drives what are you doing here?" I asked in a way that demanded a quick response.

"I'm here to make sure everything works as my lady should."

"Well stop talking to my daughter and do her job" he said with a frown and with a rather sharp tone of voice, then sat down next to his daughter and pressed a button near the driver's cabin and the window between them and the The driver got up, cutting off all communication.

After that, Priyanka looked at her daughter, her gaze was serious and regal as a military one as well as her way of speaking.

"Listen to me Connie, we are here for sightseeing or to distract us with nonsense, we came here because we have a very important goal to fulfill, the most important of all our lives, I can not tell you much more by order of the Inquisitor and because you are hardly a girl He does not know anything about how the world is handled, but if I can tell you that in order to achieve that goal, each one of us needs to collaborate You must behave in an impeccable and perfect way, I need you to be educated, attentive, quiet, do not talk unless you indicate and when you do must be of the most educated and eloquent way, should not distract you even think about nonsense, everything should go well and if it makes our lives and that of your descendants will be arranged throughout the eternity."

Then he went to his daughter and looked her straight in the eye, Connie cringed a little under the intense gaze of her mother.

"Have I been clear?" he could feel the breath of his mother hitting his face and fogging his glasses.

"Yes mom." He answered in a very low voice Connie.

"yes" mother "and I told you to speak clearly and politely" corrected her daughter who shuddered to hear his voice.

"if mother" corrected her mistake obediently Connie, all while deep down wondering what was so important, she would ask her mother but she made it clear that she would not tell him and a "no" of her is actually a " do not ask more or there will be consequences ".

Some time after that they finally reached their destination, a large white tower in the shape of a needle, with several floating rings distributed from top to bottom where other aircraft landed and took off, at the top was the largest ring and Unlike the others this was connected to the base of the point by bridges made of solid light translucent white, and it is right where the aerial limousine landed.

"Here we are, the Diamond Spike hotel, you can go to reception by one of the bridges, you can leave your bags here and the employees will take them to your room" the driver told them

The family got out of the car while the hotel staff, who were humans and gems dressed in white, approached and began to unload.

the family had left and the employees took all the bags, the driver had been completely alone in the car, or so it seemed.

"Barus could be right, this could be interesting after all, what do you say?"

After not receiving any response the driver was surprised and scrutinized the entire limousine which was empty.

"Are you still here?" He asked the air apparently because nobody else was inside.

"That seems," answered a distorted voice from one of the empty seats, scaring the driver a little.

In that an obviously feminine and very well-shaped figure materialized just where the voice came from, dressed in a pure black spandex and with a helmet in the shape of a skull, only instead of empty basins had googles that shone in pink, on his forearms he wore braces that covered his entire forearm up to the elbow, gloves with short but sharp claws on each finger also had a light silver breastplate with silver boots as well as the breastplate, the bracers and everything that did not It was spandex, I also carried a belt full of knives and other gadgets.

"What do you think of them?" the driver asked after quickly recovering from the shock.

"The father and the mother are totally worldly and bored without anything special, but that girl ..." he was silent, as if he did not find the right word or did not want to say it.

"I manage to detect you, has great potential and does not even know it, even with that, and with some luck the girl did not cause us problems, but her father and especially the mother side could be a problem in itself, a significant one. " He said here driver in an analytical way and looking at the direction the family went.

The new passenger raised his right arm and a long double-edged blade came out of the armband. "Should I take care of it?"

The driver shook his head and answered.

"It will not be necessary to get to that, or at least I hope, as long as they do not give you the order that will not be necessary, and I've already seen many with an attitude like yours and usually a very angry employee will end up doing your job."

"Do you believe?" asked the one with the blade.

"Nope, I know" said the driver with a sideways smile

"ok" the blade returned to his arm, suddenly shuddered and fell silent as he put a finger on the ear of the helmet, like the driver to the device of his ear, both had a careful look that then transformed into one of massive printing.

"He is here," the two said at the same time.

"You and the others already know what to do, follow them and make sure you keep them out of harm's way or send us on a trip back to the palace dungeons, they say it's a myth but I do not want to find out if they're real or not, I I will keep my position in case they need transportation "I speak as a command while the mysterious passenger just nodded and disappeared into the air, then the driver heard a multitude of steps through the roof of the car before everything was back total silence

"They'll be gone already, that's the bad thing about working with these guys from Culexus, you can not talk bad about them because you never know where they are."

Meanwhile the Maheswaran had already registered in advance and now they were in their room, it was very large and mostly white or chrome, with some yellow, pink and blue on the furniture, rather than a hotel room it looked like a very beautiful luxury apartment, had its own kitchen, a bar (which I did not intend to touch), a fridge full of hamburgers, hot dogs, chips, pizzas, lobsters, garlic shrimp and much more, everything was frozen and I just needed a few minutes in the microwave and ready, a banquet worthy of the royal family, the room itself had two rooms, one on the top floor where his father will sleep and others on the ground floor where Connie would sleep, although the pink sofa of the living room was so large soft and comfortable that she would easily have no problem sleeping in it, plus she had a huge Smart TV and a Holo viewer, with ultra sound, console with virtual reality viewer and cho more.

Besides, the view was amazing, since she could see, thanks to the fact that the room had a huge balcony of her own, almost the entire city from her room, she could see places like the central park, Guaren beach, among many others from there.

Their parents were not there, they had left once they had finished getting settled, they told Connie that they had to go out to solve some diligence and possibly arrive late, they gave her the order not to leave the apartment. Along with the order not to touch or the bar (once again, she did not intend to do it) nor the refrigerator, if she was hungry she could (understand "must") eat the food from her diet which came in the suitcases.

It goes without saying that Connie had zero happiness for that, went out to the balcony, put on a coat because not only was it already night but at that height it was very cold.

He saw the city covered by the dark mantle of the night and illuminated with its own light, whether day or night, city empire was beautiful.

Suddenly he began to hear something, and that something came right from the neighboring balcony, or more specifically, the winged apartment.

When the stars shine again  
When there is a road, if you return to your home  
Tell what you have learned, tell them the truth  
Explain that it is impossible to dominate the sky

It was music, a song that I had certainly heard before, although the voices of the singers were the most striking because of how extremely familiar they were.

Tell them that you have lived another reality  
That was a madness of hope and freedom  
Where your demons come out to act  
Where a helping hand you know will hold you

He realized that there was a folding light bridge that connected the balconies, he used it to get to the other side and see who was with this live concert, the door was open so he could not only easily hear the song, but also get in.

And if forgetfulness returns and with it the pain  
Just a moment recovers the honor  
For all your sorrows there is a solution  
Sing my song

Once I saw who had this concert on, I add it to today's list of surprises.

Raise your arms, join  
Today the stars are at your feet  
Fly very high and let go  
Well, while you sing, you can not fall

Playing her instruments with great passion and singing with her heart were Nora and her father Greg Universe, demonstrating an impeccable mastery and a colossal talent.

Tell me if you've cried tears of the sea  
If you have sweated the pain of the one who wants to leave  
Tell me if you have run away before jumping  
To take momentum you need a step back

And if fear advises a change of direction  
Take all the time, listen to your heart  
If we link our hands, the stars will see  
How easy it is to fly

Raise your arms, join  
Today the stars are at your feet  
Fly very high and let go  
Well, while you sing, you can not fall!

All the flowers will be able to start  
But spring will never kill her  
Be the strongest flower in the garden!  
There will be no one to ever tear you from me!

It was a very beautiful song, Connie began to clap to the beat of it.

Raise your arms, join  
Today the stars are at your feet  
Fly very high and let go  
Well, while you sing, you can not fall

Raise your arms, join  
Today the stars are at your feet  
Fly very high and let go  
Well, while you sing, you can not fall!

Connie had now been able to recognize him better, he was Mr. Universe, one of Corona's biggest and most famous soloists, a public figure and a celebrity.

"That was amazing Mr. Universe!" Connie exclaimed with great enthusiasm as she applauded energetically once the song finished.

"AAAH!" They shouted scared Nora and her father, it seems that they were so focused playing that they did not notice her.

"Connie? Connie!" Nora, once she recovered from the shock, was able to recognize her.

"If you are that girl !, but ... How did you get in?"

It was just at that moment that Connie realized the situation she was in, had disobeyed her mother, and the worst part is that she got into an alien apartment without permission.

"I'm sorry, music is today, it was not my intention, do not tell my mother!"

The panic for what he did took possession of his whole being, from his shoes to his words that came out without control.

Greg and Nora managed to calm her down so she could have a better conversation with her.

"You're not in trouble and I'm not angry, but for the next best knock on the door and I'll open you, if I'm not in the shower heh heh," Greg said to the brunette.

"Dad, that's too much information" said Nora, embarrassed

Connie managed to calm down.

"Thank you Mr. Universe," Connie said.

"You're welcome and you can call me Greg, now that I think about it, how did you get in here?" Greg asked as he walked out onto the balcony followed by Nora and Connie and saw the bridge of solid light.

"How strange, I thought it was off," he said as he scratched his head in confusion Greg.

"I did not light it, I do not know how" Connie said trying to give some light to the matter.

"I do not either, although knowing that Connie was our neighbor would have done it."

"I believe both of you, besides that you need to turn both switches on each side to activate, so if a neighbor does not want unexpected visits he does not receive them, or at least it should work like that, he must have a fault."

Connie saw the sides on the walls outside the balcony and over their heads, she did not see anything out of the ordinary, but she could not help but feel that there was something else.

After checking the bridge switch he turned to the girls.

"I can not believe you are Mr., Universe, you are a star" said Connie remembering who she was with

Greg smiled and decided to make a proposal

"What do you think if we know each other better while we eat hamburgers?"

"Yes!" Nora exclaimed enthusiastically.

For her part, Connie was stronger, since it was the first time she was invited to ... anything really.

"I ..." was going to tell him he could not, but seeing the illusioned face of Nora could not refuse.

"I ... yes, if I want," he said at the same time as he saw Nora running enthusiastically into the kitchen and taking a dozen hamburgers out of the fridge to put them in the microwave all at once messily, so Greg decided help her.

"Also , hamburgers sound better than vegetable soup without salt, gluten, fat and high in soy." Connie thought, decided to see what it helped.

After a while Greg, Nora and his "guest of honor", as Nora insisted on calling Connie, were eating and talking, but Connie has been the best meal she had had since she could remember and not only because the burgers were delicious , but also because of the fun that Nora and her father were.

"So, do you live in Ciudad Beach? And tell me, how is it?" asked Connie

"It's a beautiful city, watching the sunsets from the beach while you compose a song is the best, and the people are the most pleasant" Nora answered as she took a bite of her hamburger.

"More than city empire?"

"No more than city empire, but it's still charming, it's like comparing jazz with a symphony orchestra, both are different but charming in their own unique way" answered Greg

"or like comparing pizza and hamburger" added Nora finishing his and grabbing another one.

"Since you came to the city empire? If you can know, of course," the brunette said expectantly and Greg was pleased.

"I guess it does not hurt to say it, we came to see some relatives and some very great friends who live here"

"And one of the two is my mother, guess what" Nora said winning a giggle from Connie.

"It will not be that hard to know, but I bet I can guess."

In the middle of the conversation suddenly Connie felt suddenly ... something very strange, strange and pleasant at the same time.

He looked at the front door like Nora, he did not know why, but he knew there was someone behind.

"I ... I think there is someone at the door" he turned to Greg and Nora and the latter was running with all speed and enthusiasm towards the door.

"I'm here!" exclaimed very excited as I opened the door and spoke with the person behind "finally you are here! You could not arrive at a better time because I have a guest of honor, come and meet her".

Nora who was behind the door finally entered the apartment and Connie could see it better.

He was a boy who, judging by the height, of apparently Nora's age, maybe bad because he was taller than both, he wore a pink long-sleeved shirt on the torso and the magas, from the shoulders to the wrists, were white, yellow, blue and pink, had a bright golden star of large size at the chest of the shirt, and within that star was the symbol of the crown empire, stamped in black a double-headed eagle with a yellow, white, blue and pink diamond, she wore blue jeans and brown shoes with cream soles.

He also carried a backpack shaped like a hamburger.

His complexion was similar to that of Nora, his skin was a little pink, curly dark brown hair, but the most striking was the iris of his eyes, they were a rainbow of multiple colors.

"Connie introduce you to someone very special, and 'someone very special' introduce you to Connie"

She approached the new guest and held out her hand.

"I'm Connie Maheswaran, nice to meet you"

With a childish voice full of charisma and pleasure, he introduced himself as he delicately shook his hand.

"and I'm Steven Paragon, the taste is mine"

Connie who did not think there would be more surprises was shocked by what she had just heard, but quickly dismissed the idea was no longer possible, this must be a coincidence

" Paragon" said Connie, she did not know why, but being next to him gave her a feeling of peace, relief and happiness that she had never felt.

"I felt you arrive about half an hour ago, why did you take so long? Did the elevator hurt?" I ask Nora curious

"feel?" she asked connie in her mind

"What happens is that Uncle Val came with me and we had to solve some things" Steven replied as he left his backpack by the entrance and closed it.

"Well, you're just in time, we're having hamburgers, keep your part so that Nora does not end up with everything." I speak Greg.

"Papa, I would not have eaten your part! You just had to tell me that they were his and" I claim nora to his father Nora.

"Steven, what do you say if you tell us how you left when we had dinner?"

"seem right!" Steven was enthusiastic as he walked to the table with them and Connie.

~ 0 ~

Hello to all my comrades and brothers of the battle and the writing, here ImperialStar bringing you what will be in a very long time the last chapter of this and my other fanfics.

Why the last one? Well, because as you know I live in Venezuela and the thing is as bad as it was ukraine, Cuba, the KGB and basically any cas touched by corruption and communism, so I touched a migrate to another country in search of a future better, or at least one where tomorrow is guaranteed, and I'm not waiting for a house or a flat, I go and what little I have will take it in my suitcase as all we have after the same situation.

I have already fixed my departure date which is soon, so this will be the last thing that you will see of me in maybe months or years, if a long time.

I want to thank all those who have supported me and my ideas, both emotionally and monetarily, and I want to greet in a special way and name those closest to me.

MA7.

MontanaHatsune

BANGHG

The Cowdarly Christian

Yugiohfan163

Jonas Nageras

Jolio

To all of you and to all who liked my works, sincere thanks and I hope to stabilize myself soon enough to be able to continue bringing you more chapters.

Now to respond comments.

PS: the name of the song is "Vuela Alto" from the rock band called "Mago de Oz"


	4. Chapter 4

**Intermediate Chapter:**

 **On the Horizon** **:**

He opened his multiple eyes impacted by terror, or rather, by the horror that he had the misfortune to contemplate.

His appearance was that of being humanoid, wearing a simple orange tunic with a black metal belt with a blue eye twice the size of a tennis ball where there should be a buckle, had black metal boots and black armbands too, with gloves metallic silver, its neck hung on a chain plate with the symbol of a multicolor eye made of light, his head was covered with a silver helmet with an eye green, half a meter and a half, yes count the huge floating eye made of stone in his sword, which was surrounded by a gold ring and held by four thick silver chains that were wrapped in the abdomen of this being.

A Obsérvate Omniversal, that's what he was, a creature that was endowed with the ability to see have the limits of space-tim e, a being who was layers to see the exact past, present present, all uncertain future and , if it had enough power, predict which one will happen, with a total of 5 eyes, two on the palms, one on the forehead two by default and one giant, each with multiple functions beyond simply observing what step or pass.

Sometimes it was not necessary to have an enormous power to an Observer to visualize the future, sometimes they were able to receive one or more accurate views of what is inevitably destined to happen.

And for this particular observer, whose vision was a horror beyond all that he has already visualized in the past, that fact could not be worse.

I quickly raised his hand and one of the eyes of his open palm, was black with a multicolored iris, this eye created an energy sphere the size of a golf ball, but once I pulled my hand it grew until I had the double the size of a beach ball.

"Answer, answer now" said that being with his voice full of despair.

the sphere became transparent as glass and an image began to form, were a pair of eyes that like a pair of stars shone brightly with a lus of multiple colors.

 **"What is the matter?"** Asked a deep voice accompanied by a powerful echo on the other side.

"I have had a nefarious vision, full of death, pain and despair" he replied.

 **"A mink?** **And** **you had it? "** He asked to be observant l restless nerves seemed to crumble in horror and anguish at having to relive that fateful moment.

"A war" said the observer, but he said it in a way that seemed to be strangling him.

 **"a war?** **That's nothing new, there's always a war on either side of creation** **as** **well** **as humidity in the ocean, what's so special about this? "**

Observer tensed, it was noted in his body language that talking about that vision was quite a feat.

"Sir, this is not a war like any other. This war is approaching, I saw it in my dreams, entire civilizations consumed by the flames of a blind destruction, countless lives drowned in blood, the corpses of all the deities known or known, damn or blessed serving as the endless carpet of a wasteland infinite, whole universes reduced to less than dust ... the end of all things ... N o is not even a war is an annihilation what I have seen , and the worst thing is that I could not even see what caused all this . " I finish saying while fallingon his knees and with one hand on the ground as a support and another on his forehead, your voice in relating what was seen by his ability was being crushed by horror and absolute terror.

The eyes of the being on the other side of the line of communication were open by pure impression, his observer had been at his service for hundreds of millennia, the horrors he had seen throughout all those years would drive any deadly mortal crazy. so stupid as to contemplate them for even a couple of seconds, and all he had seen without fear or more reaction than indifference because he was already used to seeing that kind of thing.

Considering all that, seeing him so shocked by this vision to the point of not even being able to stand says a lot about the danger and horror that loom on the horizon.

"My lord, what are we going to do?" The observer asked with a plea in his voice, begging for an answer, a solution for the predestined nightmare that was approaching.

 **"** **We certainly have to do something but I do not know what to do, I have some suspects who would love the idea of creating this" annihilation ", but I can not I can not act against them, not yet.** **It seems that to solve any of them I have to resort to them** **"** the mysterious entity said "they" with much disgust.

"You mean ...?"

 **"Yes, we will have to turn to the Eternal Gods** **.** **"**

~ 0 ~

 **Hello** **everyone, once again** **I am** **ImperialStar** **who could give you this little intermission before leaving, there have been some unforeseen events and I had time to create this for all of you, this now will be the last thing I will write in relation to a story for a long weather.**

 **No** **more** **nothing to say goodbye his favorite author.**


	5. extra 2

**Interlude 2**

 **Explosive results.**

After that conversation, the Observer, together with his great group of scientists, scholars and psychics, investigated this horrible vision more thoroughly. just as his master had ordered it.

having to remember this horrible nightmare was a feat of titanic carving, had to have nerves of steel, titanium will and a sanity of adamantium to achieve see this nightmare again and again without going crazy.

Although the Observer had all these characteristics, it was an odyssey that he did not want to go through, but he would do it anyway, as it could only be a lie or an illusion, but creation could also be at stake. and he would not risk something so important.

Some visions were often like a video of very poor quality, one that should be reproduced several times to increase the quality of the image as well as seeing things that were not there the first time.

the Observer decided to take a break while going over everything he had seen, the more times he saw it the more he could discover, and the fear he felt for this vision increased and fell sharply as he got deeper into that vision.

He could feel as his master returned to the base, but something was out of place and he was not the only one who noticed it, all his assistants looked at each other's faces trying to give a description to the feeling that filled them all. returned

the Observer could only define it as a lake full of crystal clear water that suddenly and without explanation became very cloudy.

his master locked himself in his rooms and there lasted a few long minutes, just when he decided to go see his master something happened.

If before the lake had the turbid water now that feeling could be described as said lake exploding as if it were a nuclear explosion, and then transformed into a storm layers of uprooting entire buildings.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRG!"**

there was a scream of rage so huge that it shook the entire base to its foundations violently and much further, which is even more impressive considering that the "base" is the size of a galaxy.

you could see in the distance and leave the rooms, an immense column of power and pure energy several kilometers wide shoot up into the sky and get lost in it.

Once the scream is over the earthquake caused is over. panic of the inhabitants of the base could be heard after a few long minutes of silence.

He decided to go see what happened and teleport to the doors of his master's apartments.

Once there he found other people waiting at the doors. it seems that they had arrived at all at the same time.

one had a light blue hood with several black ribbons with green runes and white fur.

another looked like he had come out of a volcano, his skin was bright red, he wore armor that covered his entire body except his muscular arms and a bastard sword on his back, his armor and weapons glowing red hot.

and the latter wore a silver armor with black robes, a helmet in the shape of a skull and from his body emanated a dark mist.

they all looked at each other for a moment until the one in the celestial hood spoke

"He knew that the meeting with the eternal gods drives him crazy ... but this is a new level of anger that he had not seen before"

"Thanks Hexuba for being our obvious captain, damn it" cursed the being in red his voice was rough and a little deep. "Zeol gaño the bet" he finished saying the silver one and nego was laughing a bit and Hexuba just ignored him.

"Then you will pay me Furio, but first we must find out what went wrong" said Zeol, his voice was very deep and was accompanied by an intense echo.

"I think it's a good idea" said the Observer and then added "who comes in first ?, I do not!" the Observer said quickly.

"I do not!" said Furio quickly

"I do not!" said Zeol just as fast

"I do not!" said Hexuba but he realized it was late, "damn, lots of cowards!"

"You lost so ... the ladies first," said burlesque Furio.

Hexuba was preparing to open the colossal doors, hoping that the situation behind them had calmed down enough to leave unharmed.

end of the interlude two.

What about comrades? They missed me, because here I bring you a new chapter for all of you, I'm sorry it's so short, but it's the most I could do.

I wrote it on a tablet, which has not been used since 2011 and with many errors and failures, the worst the electronic keyboard is deactivated every time, and another is that the programs are suddenly closed. It has been a hell, but I passed it for you my beloved public.

Before I left I wanted to warn you that this story can also be found in Wattpad, now illustrated, I have put pictures and illustrations that have added a spectacular touch to my story and have made it even more exciting to read.

go past there and tell me how it is. I guarantee you it's worth it completely. Without more to say, ImperialStar is dismissed.

the English version will be available soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3:

The Real, the Possible, the Oneiric and Astral of Life.

Connie was in a bed lying on her back looking at the ceiling, the events of the last days, after that meeting not scheduled or expected with her new neighbors, fluttered in her mind like a swarm of fireflies, repeating in a vivid way both time, and changing much the perspective of Connie with respect to his stay in Ciudad Imperio.

The work of both parents of Connie forced them to travel for long periods of time constantly, so he was always coming and going from one place to another with them.

Now, for anyone it would seem to be a great life and for a sociable person a dream come true, to go to different places always new, exotic and beautiful, to meet different types of people, new inventions, new and different traditions and cultures, new dishes , people and other beautiful and wonderful things that in the world and the universe has to offer. Yes, this, for almost every living being in the universe, would be an idyllic life.

If you take a person from the street at random and you wonder if you would like to have this kind of life, surely this person would say yes.

But if you asked Connie, she could have a very different and very unpopular answer, not why she is not sociable or anything, well maybe she was not very sociable, but it's not that she did not try or not.

It was the fact that her parents, since she has the use of reason, were forbidden to leave the room of the hotel, motel, residence or any place where they will stay, while their stay lasted almost all the time.

It could be said that Connie believed that this would be like almost all the trips before, but it was not exactly so, since he always kept the splinter of hope that things would change for the better, a hope, small, tiny insect. , and like any insect that Hope was a moment submitted to the implacable and crushing weight of reality, reality and the words of their parents.

Although it has a somewhat varied experience of those trips, it is the same way to obtain a drink that you want to drink, but you will only be dropped on the tongue by a tiny drop and very diluted in water of that drink.

And before arriving at Empire City he believed that everything would be the same, although that tiny splinter of hope hoped that the most famous city of the Virgo Supercluster could change things little, but again that was a very insignificant and diminutive feeling.

But during the first moments of his stay in this great city, hope came alive and magnified, but not enough to make a significant weight.

Until his meeting with the Universe and Steven Paragon that changed everything in a brutal way, in what way? , since some time ago he learned how the universe originated, it turns out that long ago the universe was nothing more than a very, very, very small point of infinite energy, even more minute than an atom, but then a massive, sudden and violent expansion occurred. , all in an event which is called "Big Bang". Well, something identical happened to his hope for a better future, after having met Greg, Nora and Steven, he went from being just an illusion to something that can be seen and even touched. For the first time I felt how beautiful it was to have friends, it was such a wonderful thing to be with someone as energetic and vivacious as Nora, someone as gentle and charismatic as Mr. Universe, and it was even more wonderful when I thought about Steven.

The boy with black hair and multicolored look made her blush of just thinking about him, he was a very happy young man, calm, candid, charismatic and very, very nice, both in his physique and his way of acting, a person so nice that she was able to tear a smile out of a stone, being by her side she felt so calm, so alive and happy.

And with Nora it was not far behind, in fact with it something very similar happened. Maybe it's because he met her first than Steven.

He decided to keep this event a secret, his mother had not liked the Universe at all the first time they met, and Connie knew perfectly well that her mother would not like the idea of her daughter, who had previously told her that he could not leave an apartment and less get into another that was not his, not only has disobeyed those orders, but over people who from the first moment did not like her. but it was thanks to that meeting with them that their perspective on their future life here was much better than I ever imagine, a vision of a future that is already seen, it can even touch, blowing with new winds.

He looked at his watch, it was too late, but he lost too much in his own thoughts and without realizing it had already passed 2 full hours.

Connie arranged the pillow better and closed her eyes giving herself completely to the unconsciousness, the last thing she saw before her eyelids closed was the ceiling of her room.

And so he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

.

..

...

And suddenly as fast as the hills opened their eyes again, I did not know how, I did not know why, but there was ... something. It was not good, it was not bad ... it just felt very out of place.

He got up from the bed and visualized everything around him, saw nothing out of place, so he made the decision to get out of bed and open the door to the living room, and it was there with just touching the knob of the door that felt it, felt that if he opened the door something would happen, the feeling overwhelmed her extremely intensely, her heart rumbled in her chest and she felt that she would go deaf when she heard it beat again and again, turn the knob and then she saw ...

... Nothing, absolutely nothing, did not see anything out of the ordinary, the room was in a total and peaceful silence.

I look at the room in its entirety, the furniture was still in place, the television and everything electronic that was not safe was turned off and the very fabric of the universe and space was spilled all over the place from his balcony. Connie did not see anything out of the ordinary and turned to go back to her room and lie on her bed and sleep as she should before her mother catches her awake so late.

-Wait ... what !? - said the brunette realizing and, turning around so quickly that she could almost break her neck, she sees better the panorama.

It was a very fascinating and unreal spectacle: the planets, stars and galaxies or scattered like water through the ceiling, floor and walls of the room, or floating here or there like helium balloons of different shapes, colors and sizes.

He did not say anything, he could not find words to say in front of such an event that was developing against her.

Suddenly he started to walk towards that event in question, he had to see what caused it and if he could stop it, so he walked and went to the epicenter of the event.

I get to the balcony first and kept walking but when I get to the edge I hesitate a moment, but when I stepped outside it felt like walking on an invisible floor, the city under it was very bright and beautiful, but I had no time to get distracted with it, I had to solve this now.

He did not remember how long he had been walking but he knew that he had already spent several hours and he was already tired, he did not know how long he was not going, but he saw that a strange and very beautiful colossal arch, made of rock, had arrived. metal and other materials that he did not recognize, with multiple gems embedded in it, with writings carved on its surface, covering different parts of the entire arch, in a language that he did not recognize but reminded him a bit of the extinct Arabic because of the aspect of the letter , but much more beautiful, saw that there was something beyond the arch like a tunnel with a bright light at the end of it, so I try to pass through the arch, but at first it felt as if a thin membrane made of rubber and totally transparent, I did not notice it, but when I try to pass the writing of the play it lit up when I try to pass.

But to Connie this did not stop her, she decided to try it a second time and like the first time the membrane did not allow her to enter, this time the barrier stretched more and more as the scriptures on the door They illuminated more and more intensely. and suddenly Connie felt and watched as the membrane broke completely, while a very loud sound was heard and very similar to that of a light bulb exploding. Connie looked everywhere to see where that noise came from, but when she saw nothing, she continued on her way and went into the tunnel.

When the captive came out of the tunnel, there was a very beautiful valley with green and large expanses of pasty land that extended as far as the eye could see and beyond, a blue sky with white and fluffy multicolored nebulae, a very beautiful lake full on its edge and its center of beautiful plants and rocks and crystals of various shape sizes and colors, the rocks had symbols and and lines of different shapes and sizes, which flashes go with a light blue sky, the water of that lake seemed not only be cleaner and pure than you ever saw, but also seemed to shine with a light of its own that alternated between sapphire blue and silver, while you could see that under its surface were silhouettes of creatures of all sizes and colors and white lights like flashes dancing the depth, being totally impossible to identify for Connie from a distance, maybe call it lake was not the right thing because it was as immense as an ocean

On the other side there was also a lake, but this lake surprised her even more than the other since this was a lake made of lava, the boiling magma glowed as intensely as the surface of the sun, in the distance great and enormous pillars of fire rose to the sky and were lost in the gray clouds. what was most striking was that there was rock and huge pieces of red-hot metal with red symbols, also drew attention to the fact that despite being a lake of boiling lava not only did not feel the typical melting heat of volcano, but the grass on the edge of the lake was neither burned or withered, even less green.

Connie looked away for a moment and saw many things in the distance, depending on where he looked could see different scenarios and areas, like a huge forest taken from a fantasy world with trees with rock bark with glass leaves, a mountain in shape of gigantic tree and many others more. the sky the great majority was the cosmos in all its greatest and most beautiful splendor.

In the distance I also managed to detect with his vision a gigantic and enormous structure, a huge palace almost as big as the imperial palace itself, although it was so bright that its walls seemed to be bright red, but in many different colors, besides that it seemed have no end

"Well, look nothing else, how did you get here?" Connie heard a deep and spectral voice around her accompanied by a powerful echo, looked around looking for the responsible but I can not find it anywhere.

Until she felt something move under her feet, like when you were standing on a rug and someone pulled her, she saw that her own shadow was deformed and from it came a black smoke with a purple illumination, from it came a being that Connie found it extremely difficult to describe her appearance.

Its appearance was a mixture of a very fluffy royal mantle, a tattered red cloak, the skull of a raven, a crown and a thousand knives, picks, needles and thorns, has four long and very thin arms, almost skeletal, made of steel that end in hands whose fingers are very thin, very long blades, of almost half a meter each, and very sharp to the naked eye which were full of a purple energy and crackled in power, had a crown placed on a bird's head with four red eyes, besides it had no legs, only a huge tail several meters that ended what it looked like a cross between a stinger and a pincer, giving it the appearance of a kind of lamias.

"But what an unusual specimen we have here, where do you come from?"

The girl did not answer the question, it goes without saying that Connie is too terrified with the appearance and appearance of this being which not only did not take his eyes off, not only was it so big that she barely reached the waist, but because he was also too close and the appearance of this being, full of so many picks, blades and so on, it seemed that without even wanting it he could tear her to pieces completely with a simple movement.

During a long and tortuous minutes for the girl no one spoke, the patient patiently waited for a response while moving a little from side to side analyzing her with the look and the girl did not respond because she was frozen by fear, but because each Once the being in question moved, the metal that made up his body could be heard making a few clicks.

"Who is she Krayedge?" I asked another voice, it was softer but it sounded very powerful and feminine.

Connie and the creature, that apparently was called Krayedge, directed their sight to the origin of said vos and there they saw their owner, was a mound of earth which moved and began to rise of the ground and take form, for when it finished it showed the true form of the owner of the voice.

his form was that of a woman made of the same elements that make up the earth, his head and upper torso were made of an ivory white, his head had a crown of horns made of ivory, 6 in total, on each side of his skull , with a very beautiful hair whose strands were real gold, on his forehead was an oval emerald that occupied more than half of his frete, green eyes like a pair of emeralds, the rest of his body was also made of rock and segmented , instead of having an abdomen had a green glass sphere, his legs and arms made of black rock, and the fingers of his arms were made of what appeared to be amethysts that shone with their own light, besides that he had not only a pair of flags with the symbols of the crown empire more important, which were attached to their forearms with rings of pure gold. and besides that he also had a little vegetation going through every part of his body.

"I do not know, Galigea, I do not know and I did not want to respond," Krayedge said.

"It's because your appearance kills fear Kray" said another powerful and heavenly voice, the four stared at their newly arrived owner and saw that he can only be described as a giant warrior angel warrior accompanied by another smaller one, with a golden armor, carrying a huge sword caught in fire, had a huge stature, about 2 meters and a half, and four white wings, in regard to the small, the giant was 3 did not have any weapon in sight, although with that size and that grandeur did not need it, so Connie knew about the mythological creatures and what little he remembered about ancient religions, an angel that has multiple wings is an Archangel.

The Arcangel, smaller had on his right and left what appeared to be robots or knights of his own height, one with a pure golden armor and a hammer, the other had a larger black armor and a sword, both had a shield of great thickness, and they seemed to have wings too, only that unlike the Archangel, theirs were not made of feathers but of the metal that makes up their armor, and they were thinner and smaller.

the archangel stared at her for a moment, Connie felt intimidated by her analytical gaze and her imposing form, in fact she felt the same with all those beings that surrounded her, the angel then spoke, pointed her finger and said to her.

"Little girl, you should not be here, how did you get into this place?" asked the angel, but before she could receive an answer or even Connie could give it, someone else arrived.

It was huge dragon, taller and wider than a 6-storey building, white with sky blue crystal thorns that sprang from its body and a pair of huge white wings, beside it flying next to it and landing was an eagle almost his same measures dressed in armor and covered with a heavenly glow. Both creatures looked somewhat agitated.

But in addition to them, the brunette could realize that many other beings of different shape, size, colors and aspects, each equal or more fantastic than the previous one, had gathered around them all and one of them emanated an aura of gigantic power.

"Hudrakan, Altia, were our assumptions correct?" I ask the greatest Archangel to the two creatures, to which the dragon was the first to respond with a deep and reverberating voice, as well as powerful.

"If Valian, your assumptions were correct, the barrier was completely destroyed" this brought a tide of murmurs.

"the damage in question was massive, it took a huge effort to repair it, until the arch itself, all cracked, broken and cracked, I am in an almost irreparable state" the eagle spoke in a soft, deep and wise voice full of astonishment, which It brought a more intense tide of whispers and gasps from the listeners around him.

Connie still could not speak to the unreal situation that was involved, what were these beings? What did they talk about? and the most important, how did you get into this situation?

she had no idea, but she hoped that one of them would give her an answer soon, although from what she seemed she was not sure of receiving it, now that she realized she was in the exact center of attention, attention from beings that appearance and feeling were extremely strong, and receiving a look from them that did not tell him if he had done something good or bad, but that what he did was great.

"Who are you all?" finally I ask Connie.

"Until you finally speak," said the so-called Krayedge.

"Actually that question we should do to you, little one," said Galigea.

"Yes, Gali is right, you have caused a big mess here" said the smaller archangel.

"I do not understand what they're talking about," the brunette refuses confused.

"You did not even realize what you have done, you are undoubtedly a fascinating girl" said the Archangel.

Connie was going to respond but felt something very strange, her vision became intermittent, those who were watching her realized that she began to disappear and reappear quickly, as if it were an image with interferences.

"It seems that our time is over for now, but rest assured that we will see each other again" finally spoke the giant archangel.

She wanted to respond but felt as if she were lifted out of the air and thrown away, passing between some of the beings, she tried to hold on to something, so she inadvertently ended up tearing off one of the golden strands of the so-called Galilee, she made a cut small in the hand with one of the blades of Krayedge and one of the feathers of one of the wings of one of the archangels.

He realized that it was rising at an increasing speed, and at a certain moment he saw that it was approaching at a huge speed towards a tecgo or wall, he did not have time to scream before crashing fully against it, so he closed the eyes and prepared for the imminent impact.

...

Connie opened her eyes violently and got up very agitated, she saw her around and realized that she was in her bed, everything was com before, it seems that everything was a very strange dream.

He heard the alarm that was at his side and turned it off, gave a yawn and prepared to get out of bed.

But when she went to get up she felt a small and annoying pang of pain in her left hand, she looked at her hand and realized that she had a small cut, she missed herself and her mind was paralyzed for a moment, for a moment she had an idea crazy, but quickly discarded, probably moved while asleep and unwittingly cut with something in bed or near her.

He got up from his bed and took out a Band-Aid that he had in one of the cabinets on his bedside table and put it on, then he set out to put his bed to find that sharp object and that was where he stayed.

That thought, previously discarded, had returned after seeing a couple of other unusual objects in his bed.

They were a white feather and a long piece of gold thread.

That could not be more than a dream.

.

..

...

true?.

End of chapter

-0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0-

Hello people! It's been a while, but for now I'm not going to explain explaining anything or saying anything because I do not have time, but I will not leave without first thanking everyone for reading my story, for following it and keeping it in favorites.

but I want to thank a more to all those who comment and give me their opinion about it, you are the best for helping me with their opinions to improve my work.

I say goodbye for now and I hope to see you again.


End file.
